His Harry Little Problem
by YoungWriter20
Summary: "Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived." Voldemort's cold hiss seemed to hang after he finished. "The savior of the people." Voldemort sneered, the Death Eaters laughing, "You have bested me twice now, but no more. Those witches and wizards have hailed you as a hero among them, for killing me. Yet, even the greatest heroes eventually fall from grace." M for gore and possible lemon.
1. Blood of the Enemy, Unwillingly Spilt

**(A/N: Hello, All You Beautiful People! Yes, I'm not dead. I've just been incredibly busy, with school and work. Hopefully, I can better balance out my life so I can dedicate an hour or half hour, every other day, to my writings, so that we can get somewhere with my stories. But, this one came to me while me and my fiance were discussing trauma, and coming to terms with trauma. So, Without further ado...)**

 **His Harry Little Problem**  
 _Chapter One: Blood of the Enemy, Unwillingly Spilt_

Harry was bound against the tombstone, the thick ropes leaving him unable to move as Voldemort advanced, a mad gleam in his eye, "Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived." Voldemort's cold hiss seemed to hang in the air after he finished speaking. "The savior of the people." He sneered, the Death Eaters laughing, "You have bested me twice now, but no more. Those witches and wizards have hailed you as a hero among them, for killing me. Yet, even the greatest heroes fall from grace."

"And what better way, than to have their own fear tear them apart." He said, waving his wand and parting the clouds to reveal a full moon. "Come out, Fenrir." Voldemort's voice, though soft, carried over everyone assembled. "Come greet our guest..."

The circle of Death Eaters opened, allowing a large, hunched figure through. Tall and bulky, with matted grey fur, a long snout, and sharp claws. This was obviously Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf who had bitten Lupin. "And now would bite me." Harry realized, his heart beating in dread. ' _No, no, no no no…_ ' This is what Voldemort had meant. To have Harry become a "dark" creature. To cause doubt to cloud the judgement of others.

The werewolf seemed to taste his dread. He gave a bark of laughter, as he stalked towards Harry. Seeing the arm already cut open, Fenrir made a show of slowly biting down on the wound, the razor teeth easily piercing Harry's flesh. He could feel the saliva mixing with his blood, the foreign pathogens beginning to spread through his body.

"And now, you can only watch as your adoring public turns against you..." Voldemort laughed, Fenrir's bloodied snout letting go of his arm, almost reluctantly, "What will they think of a savior who could turn on them? Who could maul and mutilate them during a full moon?" The high cold laugh, surrounded by the jeering Death Eaters, resounded around Harry, the sound digging into his skull. And suddenly, the ropes were undone, and he fell, the hard ground forcing him to fall to his knees before keeling onto his side.

"Is this all you have, Potter? I was told you were a great wizard. That you could stand against me. Instead, you grovel in the dirt. Like your muggle mother. Such a pity." Voldemort sneered, "Well, don't keep your public waiting." He waved his wand, sending Harry, Cedric, and the cup all into each other, and back to Hogwarts.

Harry dimly felt himself flying through the swirl of colors, before he was slammed into the ground, followed by cheers. Then, Dumbledore was over him, his mouth moving, but no sounds that Harry could understand. "...rry! Harry! Harry!" Dumbledore's voice finally came into focus, "What happened?"

"He's back. He's back." Harry found himself saying, the nightmare of what had happened turning into a dreaded reality, the excrutiating sting of the knife and bite throbbing in his arm. Dumbledore froze for a second, before seeming to regain control of the situation. "To the hospital wing, both of you."

"He can't. He's, he's dead."

Dumbledore could only watch in horror as Amos began to run down to his son, pride clear on his face, only to turn to shock and despair as he realized that his son was lying there, not responding or moving.

"Ced? Cedric?" Amos asked, shaking his son's shoulder, "No... No..." Amos said, his voice cracking with his composure, tears beginning to spill. Amos leaned back and wailed to the sky, a broken voice filled with pain and loss. Even as ministry officials descended upon the scene, hoping to get everyone out, Amos would not be separated from his son, clinging to his lifeless body as if it were a flotation ring and he were drowning.

"C'mon, son." Harry heard Moody say, even as Harry's vision filled with tears, the noise reminding him of the lonely nights spent crying himself to sleep, "Best to let a man grieve in peace." Moody steered him back to the castle, Harry's feet following him unconsciously.

"What happened?" Moody growled as they reached his office, the door closing behind them, as Moody plopped Harry down in a seat,"The cup, it was a Portkey." Harry said, his eyes fixed on feet, as his hands held his head, his emotions threatening to spill over, "We were transported to a graveyard, and he was there, Voldemort. He had Pettigrew kill Cedric, before using my blood to resurrect himself. He's back."

"And you're still alive..." A smooth voice said, Harry looking up and around for the voice. Moody only looked back at him, his eyes narrowed. "The Dark Lord has returned, and yet you live." The smooth voice came again, as Moody's mouth moved. Harry's eyes widened as the last piece of the puzzle fell into place.

"Very good, Potter. You've just figured it all out." Faux-Moody said, as his features becoming like wax, and shifting, his face distorting even further. In fact, his whole body seemed to be contorting. The wooden leg fell off, as a new one grew in it's place. The scarred skin flattened and smoothed, as the magical eye jumped out of its socket, where another was replacing it. The hair changed from a ragged mane to short, cropped, and neat. The fake Moody whipped back around, revealing a face that Harry had only seen once before, in Dumbledore's memories: Bartemius Crouch, Jr.

"I was put here to lead you to him, but now I finish you!" He roared, raising his wand. As he began to cast, the door was blasted inwards, one of the boards slamming into his head, knocking him out cold. Harry backed away, as Dumbledore entered the room, more furious than Harry could ever remember seeing him.

"Minerva, I think it best that Mr. Potter be brought to the hospital wing, immediately." He said, his voice hard and unyielding, the command only emphasized by the slight billowing of his robes, "He has had a rather trying ordeal, and needs to rest." Harry felt McGonagall gently guide him away and down to the Hospital Wing. As she helped him lie down, Madam Pomfrey bustled in, "What happened?" Harry missed whatever was said next as the draining adrenaline pulled him into unconsciousness.

"Harry woke and shot bolt upright, his entire body shaking and screaming in protest. He looked over at his arm. Gauze was wrapped around his arm, as he heard a door open and Pomfrey came bustling over. "Mister Potter, please lie back. We need to make sure you are healing properly."

Harry lay back down as Pomfrey hovered over him, casting several spells, as the doors opened and Dumbledore strode in, his steps hurried but purposeful. "Harry, how are you?"Harry winced, taking a quick mental inventory, "In pain, sir."

"That is to be expected. Especially after the ordeal you have faced."

"Sir, can I ask your-"

Dumbledore held up a hand, forestalling Harry's question, "Give us a few minutes, Harry. There are those nearby that should not be, and those that are not, that should be."

As Harry was about to ask what he meant he heard raised voices, a man and a woman, arguing about something until the doors were flung open with a tremendous bang, louder than he had ever heard them opened.

"When Dumbledore hears of this-" McGonagall was shouting.

"He will understand!" Fudge responded, almost foaming with spittle.

"And what may I understand once I have heard it, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked.

"We no longer have the capacity to interrogate Crouch, thanks to the infinite wisdom of our dear Minister." McGonagall raged, sarcasm dripping off her words.

"As the British Minister of Magic, I may bring such protection as I deem necessary-"

"A fine reason to bring a Dementor into the school!"

"Cornelius! As I have told you many times, those creatures are not to enter this institution in any manner!"

"I am the Minister-"

"And these children cannot defend themselves against such beasts! The one you brought didn't seem to be at all in your control. Had any of those children been attacked, how would such an act have looked?" Dumbledore interrupted him, looking every bit as powerful as he was rumored to be.

Fudge did a rather impressive imitation of a fish out of water. "What is more," Dumbledore pressed on, "You have also destroyed the current person who could tell you where Voldemort is now."

"Dumbledore, he cannot be back. He was killed, by that boy!" Fudge argued, pointing his bowler hat at Harry.

"Ah, well, then I'm sure we recovered a body. That would put it conclusively at death."

"Dumbledore, you know as well as we do that there was no body recovered from the wreckage."

"Then, how can you rule out the possibility that he survived?" Harry interjected, as attention shifted to him, "We use magic to change the very nature of reality around us. Is it not impossible that he could have used magic to change even that?"

"Quiet, Potter." Fudge cut across him, "The adults, who are firmly grounded, are speaking."

"Mister Potter is quite right. Magic is a fickle thing, but used properly it can bring great prosperity or the deepest ruin."

"Mad..." Fudge said, his gaze shifting from Harry to Dumbledore, "Mad...", Before he left the Hospital Wing.

"A very good thought, Harry. However, please consider your words carefully next time." Dumbledore cautioned, "There are some magics best left forgotten. However, now we must decide upon a course of action going further."

"For Voldemort, sir?"

"No. For you, and your new...condition..." Dumbledore corrected, choosing his words carefully, "I trust you know the implications of being a werewolf in our society?"

"Albus! He is no werewolf!" McGonagall snapped at him, even as the bandage was taken off his arm, the bite mark clearly visible on his forearm.

"Minerva, please call an immediate meeting of all staff members. There are grave matters to be discussed." Dumbledore instructed, his tone leaving no room for question.

As she left, Dumbledore turned back to Harry, "I cannot tell you the right course of action here. I can only make conclusions and suggestions."

"What would you suggest?"

"As you may be aware, werewolves are quite different from humans, even while they have a human form. I would recommend you take time this summer to adjust."

"I don't think I'll be able to adjust well over the summer."

"And why is that?"

"The Dursleys may make the transition, difficult."

"Then, you shall spend the summer with Sirius and Remus."

"Are you serious, sir?"

"Quite, Harry. Based upon your own pleas and the words of others, I have found that I have been fooling myself. You will not ever be forced back, especially since your condition makes it rather dangerous." Dumbledore said, standing back up, "However, we have a choice you must make Harry. I believe it best that we tell the heads of house about your predicament, in caution for the upcoming year. Professors McGonagall and Snape are already aware, as he would be brewing Wolfsbane potion for you, and she is your head of house. If you wish to keep it to yourself, that is also acceptable."

"I think I best...that they not know the specifics." Harry decided, "But I will be telling Sirius and Remus." After nodding gravely, Dumbledore stood. "Then we best not keep them waiting."

 **(A/N: Oh, it feels so good to post again. Hopefully, you guys enjoy this.)**  
 **(A/PS: Updated 3/12/2019, with help from daisygirl529)**


	2. Confessions Made, Secrets Kept

**(A/N: Hello again, not much housekeeping to do. Just been working to get this chapter out to you all.)**

 **His Harry Little Problem**  
 _Chapter Two: Confessions Made, Secrets Kept_

"I'm a werewolf." Harry admitted, unsure of their reactions, "I was bitten by Fenrir Greyback," Harry explained calmly, hearing Lupin's low growl at the name, "In the graveyard after Voldemort was resurrected, he had Greyback bite me. He said it was to turn the public against me."

"It is certainly a calculated move on his part." Sirius replied, uncharacteristically thoughtful, sitting next to Lupin and across from Harry inside the Grimmauld Place kitchen, "But, you have to know that we will always be here for you." Harry nodded, reassured by Sirius' words. He knew his godfather and uncle would accept him, but it had helped to actually hear it.

"However, you will need time to adjust to this change." Lupin reasoned, "Has Professor Dumbledore offered any solutions?" Harry nodded, remembering how Dumbledore had respected Harry's request for privacy.

 **~ ~ FLASHBACK ~ ~**

The teachers, plus Harry, had met inside the Teacher's Lounge, everyone seated at the central, oblong table. Dumbledore sat the head of table, with Harry to his left and McGonagall to his right. To her right, around the table were Sprout, Flitwick, Snape, Hagrid, and Pomfrey mixed with a few other teachers whom Harry did not know. Dumbledore explained to the assembled staff that Harry had been through a traumatizing experience, with seeing Cedric's death and his fight with Voldemort. McGonagall and Flitwick seemed sympathetic, Sprout appeared torn on how to feel, and Snape's face betrayed no emotion at all.

"He will have regular sessions with a licensed healer to assist him in coping with this development." Dumbledore finished. Having seen that the Headmaster had finished, Flitwick spoke up, "Is there anything that we can do to better accommodate yourself, Mister Potter?"

"Only that I ask you treat me as any other student. I don't want any special attention." Flitwick nodded, looking thoughtful.

"That is all that I wished to share with you. You are dismissed. I just need Minerva, Severus, and Poppy to stay." Dumbledore finished, as the other teachers left, "Harry, I believe there is one more person at Hogwarts who should be told of your condition. It is also fortunate that he will also be unable to tell others."

Harry looked questioningly at Dumbledore, who only smiled, "Dobby." With a groan from Harry, and a loud crack, the house-elf appeared. "Headmaster Dumbledore. How is Dobby be helping you, sir?" He asked, in his high, squeaky voice, followed by an eccentric bow.

"I have heard that you hold Mr. Potter here, in high regard."

"Oh, yes!", Dobby exclaimed excitedly, his eyes turning to Harry for a moment, "Mister Harry Potter is very kind and honorable! Even to poor, old Dobby." Dumbledore looked to Harry, who nodded, "Then, we have a request for you."

"To help the great Harry Potter sir? Dobby would be honored to help!"

"Harry may eventually tell you the full extent of his condition. But, for now, you just need to understand that there will be times this coming year that Mr. Potter will require your assistance."

"Dobby will help Mister Harry Potter sir. Dobby swears-"

"Dobby!" Harry cut him off, "We're going to lay some ground rules. I will only need your help with getting food, and fresh clothing."

Dobby nodded, "Dobby will do those tasks, but will also be ready for Mister Harry Potter's call.", before disappearing with another crack.

"Such a curious little fellow..." Dumbledore said, smiling lightly, before returning to the situation at hand, "Now, Minerva, on the night of the full moon, you will need to bring him to the Hospital Wing. Why not say that you are giving him career advice?" McGonagall nodded.

"And Severus, you are one of the few potioneers who can brew a Wolfsbane Potion. I need you to brew one for him at each full moon."

Snape sneered his trademark sneer, "I have much more important matters to attend to than to have my time and eff-"

"Severus! The time for petty grudges passed when you graduated from this establishment." Dumbledore cut him off, his voice hard again, "This boy is not his father. How would you react, should you only be seen bearing the sins of your own father?"

Snape fell silent, still glaring at Harry, "Very well, Headmaster."

"I don't suppose I have to make it plain that this is a secret that we will not share with anyone." Dumbledore said, his hard gaze resting on Snape again for a moment, "Over the summer, Harry will be staying with both Remus and Sirius, at a secure location." Harry smiled at the reminder, while Snape and McGonagall sneered and smiled respectively. "Now, we have a feast that needs preparing, and guests we must bid farewell to." Dumbledore finished, before standing. Snape and McGonagall followed him out, as Harry numbly walked back to the Hospital Wing.

The Closing Feast was a somber event. Formal, black robes were worn by everyone in attendance, even by the visiting schools. Everyone was seated with their friends, House and School boundaries forgotten, as they gathered to mourn Cedric. The low murmuring in the hall finally died out when Dumbledore stood at his podium, his black robes showing his own seriousness.

"We have gathered today to honor one of our own, Cedric Diggory. A young man, with a family, both of blood and of choice. His praises have been told inside these halls, telling of him being an exemplary Hufflepuff; a good and loyal friend, and a hard worker. Always willing to lend a hand to those in need, and one who valued the principles of fair play above all else. His death here has affected us all, both those close friends, and those who only knew him as a champion. Therefore, I feel it is my duty to tell you the truth of the circumstances behind his death." Dumbledore paused, as mutterings broke out, before pressing on, "The Ministry does not wish me to tell you this. But, to not know the truth, would be an insult to his memory. Cedric Diggory was murdered, by none other, than Lord Voldemort."

The mutterings grew to whispered conversations and exclamations swept through the hall, many of them scared, or horrified.

"I tell you this, not to terrify you, but because I believe you are all old enough to understand the seriousness of such a situation." Dumbledore continued, the hall quieting again, "I also consider to be an insult to his memory for the very nature of his death to be misconstrued. Remember, we are only as strong as we are united. Disunity will only lead to the collapse of all we have built. Be watchful, and be safe." He finished, stepping down from the podium, as the students filed out of the hall. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were one of last ones to leave. He still had told neither of them about the werewolf bite, and what it meant for him.

As they rode the Hogwarts Express back, now joined by Fred, George, and Ginny, Harry watched the scenery unseeingly, his thoughts of the summer feeling almost contradictory. Happiness at spending time with Remus and Sirius, sadness at what happened around and to him, and a brooding anxiety about what the future would bring. He was so focused on those thoughts, he was surprised to see that the train had pulled into the station. Fred and George were just leaving the compartment. "Fred, George. Wait a second." He said, remembering his winnings. They stopped, as he quickly dug around inside his trunk, before pulling it out and handing them the winnings. The twins stared at him in disbelief, the heavy bag of gold coins jangling as they weighed it in their hand. "Harry, mate, there's got to be several hundred Galleons in here."

"A thousand." Harry corrected them with a smile, as he saw them, for the first time, at a loss for words, "I know you both want to open a joke shop, and I have a feeling we'll need the laughs."

"Mate, we can't take this from you. You won this."

"No, I didn't." Harry said, Cedric's lifeless body flashing across his mind, "If you don't take it willingly, I'll find someway to make sure you get it. Besides, you both could use a bit of luck after Ludo stiffed you." The twins smiled back at Harry, "Well then, if he doth so plead, I do believe that we must acquiesce his request, dear brother." Both nodded, before leaving, their heads bowed together, already seeming to be planning.

Finally getting off the train, he immediately saw Lupin, his scarred face lighting up by a sincere smile at seeing Harry. Smiling widely, he made his way over and hugged the older man, "It's good to see you, Moony."

"You too, pup."

"Pup?"

"A... side effect of my... furry little problem." Lupin said quietly, "Come on, let's not keep Sirius waiting." Harry smiled, following Remus out onto the street and walking into an alley. Turning to make sure they were alone, Remus shrunk Harry's trunk and pocketed it, before looking at him quite seriously, "Harry, I need you to quickly read and understand this..." He said, giving Harry a slip of parchment. Looking at it, Harry saw written, in loopy, elegant handwriting, ' _The Black Manor House is located at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London._ '

"What's this all about?" Harry asked, utterly baffled.

"You remember my quick mentions of the Fidelius Charm, a little over year ago?"

"Yeah, it was a charm where a location was kept hidden by a person, and only they could..." Harry trailed off, as the realization struck him, "Ah. Makes sense."

"Good," Lupin said, before touching his wand to the paper, which burst into flame and turned to ash, as it hit the ground, "Because now, I can take you to see Sirius." He finished, scattering the ash with his foot.

Harry released Hedwig, who flew off to stretch her wings and hunt, "Will she be able to find me?"

"She's a smart owl." Lupin assured him, as they approached a wrought iron gate, leading to a house, whose decaying, Victorian design looked very out of place between the modern Muggle apartments. He lead Harry inside, where Sirius enthusiastically greeted them. "Welcome to the Black Manor, my family's home."

 **~ ~ End Flashback ~ ~**

"Yes, Dumbledore said that we will follow the same plan as when you were attending, Remus." Harry said, pulling himself from his memories. Remus nodded, as the fireplace roared to life, Dumbledore stepping through and into the kitchen.

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear." Harry murmured, as Dumbledore sat down heavily, his eyes darker, his skin more palid, finally seeming to show his 114-year-old self.

"Good morning, Sirius, Remus, Harry." He said, followed by a tremendous sigh, "Harry, I must apologize, though I know you may never forgive me. I have been keeping secrets that have long been your right to know. I know you have many questions for me, and I will answer all the ones that I can."

"Why does Voldemort want me dead?" Harry asked, the question having been at the back of his mind since he had been told the mad wizard was hunting him.

"The public answer would be that he considers you his greatest humiliation, a wizard of his power, bested by a child in a crib. However, there is more to the story. You see, about a year before your parents were killed, I was interviewing candidates for the professorship in Divination. Sybil came in to be interviewed and left me rather skeptical of her abilities. Not that I put much stock into tea leaves and clouded spheres, to begin with. As I ended and asked her to leave, she suddenly became stiff as a board, her eyes glazing over, and she recited a prophecy. After hearing this, I pushed for the Potters and the Longbottoms to go into hiding. I knew he would hunt one family to the ends of the earth. It was just a matter of bad luck that yours were the ones he ultimately targeted."

"What do the Longbottoms have to do with this?"

"You and Neville were born on the same day, hours apart. This made you equally likely candidates to be targeted by Voldemort. Unfortunately, Frank and Alice were tracked down by other Death Eaters and..." Dumbledore stopped, a far off, grieving look in his eyes.

"They killed them?" Harry provided, feeling for Neville's loss.

"No, no. Far worse." Dumbledore said, pulling himself from his own memories, "Frank and Alice were tortured by Bartemius Crouch Jr, Bellatrix, Rabastan, and Rodolphus Lestrange. The torture was to such a degree that, in order to protect them, their magic obliterated their memory, and their ability to remember. They cannot, and probably never will, remember who they are, or that they have a son." Harry felt the pain from before transform into a gut punch. It was worse than he had thought. Neville knew who his parents were, and could see them, but they couldn't recognize him as their son. Thinking before asking again, Harry considered the myriad of questions he wanted answered by the Headmaster.

The questions continued on for several hours, until Harry finally exhausted his curiosity for then. "So, Harry," Dumbledore addressed him, his hands folded on the table, "Beyond getting you away from your aunt and uncle, this summer has two other purposes to it. First, Remus will help you… acclimate to your condition. Being a werewolf himself, he may be able to answer any burning questions you have. Secondly, I have asked Sirius to train you, how Aurors are trained. Your fight with Voldemort in the graveyard was rather one-sided, I imagine." Harry nodded, the phantom pain of the Cruciatus curse flaring up his arm for an instant. "Yes, sir."

Dumbledore nodded, "I will also take some time out of my days, to work with you, to help you develop your Occlumency shields."

"Occlumency, sir?"

Dumbledore smiled, the first Harry had seen in a while, "Another day, Mister Potter." He said calmly, but with a hint of finality. Turning back to the fireplace, he threw some Floo powder inside, calling "Hogwarts, Headmaster's Study", then walked into it, disappearing in a flash of green flames.

 **(A/N: And so closes out fourth year at Hogwarts. Next time, we get to see how the summer is going for everyone. Hope you are all enjoying it. Please leave a review. I appreciate all of them, from criticism to praise.)**  
 **(A/PS: Updated 3/12/2019, with help from daisygirl529)**


	3. Summertime Wonderings

**His Harry Little Problem**  
 _Chapter 3: Summertime Wonderings_

 ** _Hermione POV_**

Hermione sighed as she took in the afternoon sky through her window. The house was quiet, which was a welcome change. Her parents had finally stopped yelling. She almost began crying again as she thought about it. She had always tried to do good while she was young. Yet, accidental magic had a way of manifesting itself, and her family had become concerned. Taking her to a doctor and explaining that their daughter was able to move objects without touching them, that she could make things happen around her, had only gotten them laughed out of the office. They had slowly begun to have more and more arguments. What started off as trying to decide what to do about Hermione's future had devolved into arguments about the other and the flaws the other had.

At an early age, this had driven Hermione into her books, trying to escape into worlds that had happy endings. The arguments had become worse over the years, to the point where divorce seemed to be the only option. The last year had allowed her to really look at the world and see that there were things that needed to be said to her parents. When she had come home she had found her mother in the kitchen, slowly cleaning the dishes by hand, a practice she had taken on as a way to calm down from the fights with her husband. Hermione slowly came up to her, "Mum, can we talk?"

Her mother whirled around, startled, before she smiled, love shining there. "Of course, dear." She said, happy to see her daughter home and safe.

"Where's dad?"

"In his study."

"Can we all sit down and have a civil conversation?"

"I will, if he keeps his comments to himself." Hermione sighed, knowing that this would be the best she could hope for. She ascended to the study, knocked, and entered to find her father aimlessly looking at papers, "Hermione," Her father smiled, his a bit more strained, "How can I help you, sweetie?"

Taking a calming breath, she said, "I need both you and mum to sit down with me, so we can talk.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"My future."

"As long as she keeps her comments to herself." She nodded, groaning at the similar wording to what her mother said.

She came back down, her mother already sitting at the table. Her father sat across from her mother, and she sat to the side of them both.

"First off, I want you both to just listen." Hermione said, both her parents making to forestall her, "No, there are things that I need to say!" She almost yelled, tired of not being listened to, "Years and years, and all the two of you do is yell at each other! Before we knew I had magic, we were all happy together. Then, it came along and all you two ever do is argue and decide what is best for me. When do I get a say?"

"Hermione," Her father said, taking a deep breath, "the decisions we make are-"

"No, the decisions each of you make!" Hermione interrupted him, "Neither of you have been able to agree on just about anything! You both just keep arguing and I feel caught in the middle, unable to make decisions about my life while you both continue arguing. You both are drifting further and further away, while trying to decide on something that you have no knowledge about!" She finished in a yell, slamming her hands on the table in frustration. As she did, the lights flickered and several electronic beeps sounded in the house. Her mother and father looked a little spooked, as their normally restrained daughter laid it all on the table.

Her father sighed, "You are right, sweetie. We have always thought that we know best. But, we know nothing about what you're going through, the world that you now live in." He finished, his head down, hands clasped, "We should have considered your own opinion with these decisions."

Her mother looked uncomfortable, before picking up, "We want to help you. But, we didn't know how. So, we only thought in terms we could understand."

"And that makes sense." Hermione placated, "None of us knew what all this meant for us, and as any parent, you just wanted to see that I wouldn't be left destitute, I know. But, I live with a foot in two very different worlds. I need your help, to help myself."

A pause fell over the family as her parents looked at each other, before her father spoke, "If you told us more about the world, maybe it will help us to understand."

Hermione nodded, "Do you want the short version or the long version?"

Her mother smiled, knowing that Hermione would be able to talk for hours about the world, given the length of the letters she wrote home, "Give us the short version and if we are curious, then we will ask for you to expand."

"Well, the majority of laws are made by the Wizengamot, and they're basically like the House of Lords…"

 _ **Ron POV**_

Ron lay in his bed, staring toward the Chudley Cannons poster on his wall, though the Quidditch team was the farthest thing from his mind right now. He was thinking just how unfair his life was. Here he was, the best friend of Harry Potter, and he had given his winnings to his brothers, who hadn't done nearly as much with Potter. He had risked his life first year, his sister had been in danger in their second year, and Sirius had injured him in their third year.

Sure, he had over-reacted to Harry's name coming out of the Goblet, but that was behind them now and Harry was sure to have forgiven him at this point. So why had Fred and George been given those Galleons? They were his, by all rights.

He was determined to get them, by any means necessary. He would make him see sense.

 _ **Harry POV**_

Harry groaned, flat on his back, panting and drenched in sweat, as he looked at Sirius, who was just breathing heavily. "Harry, you need to be aware your environment more. My spells may be dangerous, but they are not your only opponent." He lectured, as Harry slowly stood up again, "That being said, you have absolutely improved, Harry. You have made definite progress in the last month." Harry only groaned in response. Even if he had improved, he was nowhere near where he needed to be.

"Voldemort was just toying with me. I need to be better than simply making progress." Harry said, "I need to be able to protect others."

"Be that as it may," Lupin sighed, as he opened the door, "You also need rest. Your first transformation is coming up. And those are quite exhausting."

"Thinking back, I did notice that you were always tired at those times."

"For a very good reason..." Lupin finished cryptically, walking back up the stairs.

Sirius looked where Lupin had gone, before refocusing on Harry, "One more fight should be enough for today." Standing, Harry launched a volley of spells at Sirius, who attempted to dodge them all. He still had to occasionally shield himself, his long years at Azkaban slowing his body, but not his mind. After another 5 minutes, Harry found himself on the defense as his godfather turned the tide again.

"That should be enough for today, Harry." Sirius said, after disarming him, "You have excellent reflexes, now it's simply a matter of your repetoire and experience. Come on," Sirius smiled, "Lupin will kill me if you missed dinner."

"Hermione, Ron. I have something I need to tell you both." Harry said, sitting opposite them both. They were all up in his room at Grimmauld Place, both of them having shown up around lunchtime. He was about to begin when he heard Voldemort's voice in his head, 'They will never accept you. They will leave you, just like everyone else will.'

"No. They'll stand beside me."

"Who'll stand beside you, mate?"

"You both. Once I tell you I'm...I'm a werewolf, now." Ron's reaction was immediate. Jumping off the couch and backing away, he glared at Harry, "What the hell! Get away from me!"

Harry was sad to admit he almost expected this from Ron, yet as he turned back he saw Hermione with her wand out, "Don't move."

"Hermione?"

"Don't use my name, monster!"

Harry was shocked. He had thought they would understand. Turning he saw the Weasley's, Neville and his grandmother, Dean, Seamus, everyone. They all stood, watching him, wands out. How could they? How could they?

'I told you. They will all turn on you. So why fight for them?' The high, cold voice said, the words echoing with something. Truth?

Shock turned to anger, and rage. How dare they turn on him. He had done nothing but help them. His vision darkened to nothing but a haze. Suddenly, his vision cleared, revealing a slaughter. Throats slashed, dismemberment, faces half chewed off. What had happened? Looking down, he saw his hands covered in blood. He could taste it in his mouth, and then he remembered. He had done this. He had killed them. His rage had taken hold of him, and he had savaged them.

That was how he found himself waking in a cold sweat, the horrific sight engraved on the inside of his eyes.

 **(A/N: Sorry this took so long, for so little. School and work took a lot out of me, but hopefully this is something that is, at least, acceptable.)**  
 **(A/PS: Updated 3/12/2019, with help from daisygirl529)**


	4. The First Transformation

**(A/N: Way too long between updates.)**

 **His Harry Little Problem**  
 _Chapter Four: The First Transformation_

A week later, Harry woke to a pounding headache and a feeling of tiredness that he couldn't remember ever having. Coming down the stairs was a challenge for him, each step feeling heavier than he had ever remembered them being.

"Well, well. He finally wakes." Sirius greeted him, his voice lowered, knowing how Remus had reacted to the loudness of the Great Hall after his nights out, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I could sleep for a week." Harry answered, his head still pounding as he sat down, "Got anything good to eat?"

Sirius nodded to a plate with some rare meat on it. The intoxicating smell filled his nostrils, as he dug into the meal. Lupin joined them shortly after, looking worse than Harry.

"Remus," Sirius began, "We need to discuss what will be done for Harry once he returns to Hogwarts." Lupin sighed, rubbing his temples, "Can we wait until I have something to help me wake up and start moving past this headache?" Sirius grinned, passing him a cup of coffee, visibly adding a couple tablespoons of Pepper-up Potion.

After a minute to allow Lupin to recover from the headache, and really wake up, before he began the discussion again, "I've talked with Dumbledore a little bit and we should all sit down to discuss this." Remus nodded, his eyes unfogging.

"Watch your ears." Sirius said, moving to the nearby fireplace. Taking a handful of Flu Powder, he tossed it into the fireplace, calling, "Hogwarts, Headmaster's office." Dumbledore's bearded, aged face appeared among the flames, "Good morning, Sirius. I take it that Remus and Harry are now available to discuss how we will work around Harry's problem when he returns to school." Sirius nodded, and stepped aside as Dumbledore stepped through, a pair of his silvery-grey robes done up, as if he had been awake for hours already.

"Good morning to you all." Dumbledore greeted them, smiling, while Harry was struck by an urge to ask Dumbledore what exactly was so good about that morning, "Now, unfortunately, we must bring this immediately to business, as there are changes coming to Hogwarts, and our world, that we must prepare ourselves for."

"Now, I'm sure Remus can remember the way that we were able to keep him safe while he was attending Hogwarts." Remus nodded, while Dumbledore's face fell, "Unfortunately, this will be impossible in the coming year. Cornelius has become suspicious that I am amassing an army to oppose him and overthrow the Ministry. As such, he is preparing a mandate that a member of his staff would be attending Hogwarts, to 'act as a figure of proper authority'."

"Who will he be sending to the school?" Lupin asked, taking a sip of his tea.

"Senior Undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge."

The effect was immediate. Lupin began to choke and cough, while Sirius jumped to his feet, "HE'S SENDING HER?!"

Harry clapped his hands over his ears, Sirius's yell exacerbating his headache."I spoke to him about sending someone else, but he was even more adamant after that. She will be taking over the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts." Dumbledore replied, his voice resigned.

"Why is she so bad?" Harry asked, surprised that even Lupin had reacted so negatively to the mention of this person's name.

"Dolores Umbridge," Dumbledore began, "is one of many individuals who-"

"She's a racist, and a bigot of the highest order." Sirius interrupted, his face livid, while a hand rested on Lupin's back, who had finished his coughing fit, "She has been working to destroy the rights of all those she considers to be lesser than herself. That includes veela, centaurs, and... werewolves."

Harry nodded, remembering news from the past couple years about new laws about werewolves and their rights. "So, what can we do instead?"

"We can probably not stop the mandate. Fortunately, we may have an answer to keep her from finding out that you are a werewolf. Though I will leave the explanation to your house-elf, Harry."

"Dobby." Harry called, still confused. A loud crack sounded and Dobby appeared. "Mister Harry Potter is calling Dobby, sir?"

"Yes, Dobby. Dumbledore said that there is a place that I can be a werewolf without endangering anyone else."

"There is the Forbidden Forest, sir."

"And if that is unavailable?"

Dobby paused momentarily, "There is always the Come and Go Room, sir."

"What is the Come and Go Room, Dobby?"

"Oh, it is a most wonderful room, sir. You must only walk in front of door three times, imagining what it is that you need, and the Room provides it for you." After Dobby's quick explanation, Dumbledore looked intrigued, "Could you perhaps show us this room?"

"Yes, sir." Dobby said, his voice rising in excitement at being useful. "I can take you all there now." One by one, Dobby brought each of them to the seventh floor corridor. Watching Dobby walking back and forth along the wall, Harry was confused, until a door appeared on the wall. Opening the door, Dobby invited them inside, showing a full forest, with the sounds of animals echoing around them. "This...This..." Lupin tried to say, as Sirius recovered, "This would have made our days so much simpler." He said, running his hand along one of the trees as if not believing it to be real.

Harry stood in the Room of Requirement, amazed by how the room copied the Forbidden Forest. There were the sounds of birds in the trees, the rustling of undergrowth. Tonight was the night. The night of his first transformation. He could almost feel the magic around him. It had to be soon, he thought, his skin seeming to crawl in anticipation. Then, his whole world erupted into pain.

 _Everywhere, there was pain. He could barely hear himself yelling over it. His legs grew and snapped, creating a second joint between his knees and his hind paws, his face lengthened into a snout, as his teeth grew in length. He felt new muscles grow, splitting his shirt and pants, his mind fading away…_

 _The werewolf stood in the forest alone, making sense of it's new body. New, it was all new. New sights, new sounds, new smells. It could hear the creatures, but it couldn't smell them, couldn't trace their magic. There was too much ambient magic around him. It kept messing with his senses. Annoyed, he raced into the forest, trying to find the source of the magic, and destroy it…_

Harry woke suddenly, naked and alone. Last night had been a complete blank for him. He couldn't remember anything that had happened. He could only remember pain… and then this forest. What had happened? Harry stumbled to his feet, using the tree for support. Finally waking up a little, he looked at the tree, seeing the deep grooves in the trunk.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

Harry whipped around, covering himself, as Lupin came out of the shadows, "Waking up after a transformation is honestly the worst part of it all." Harry couldn't agree more, trying to get the room to stop spinning.

Lupin conjured some clothes for Harry, who pulled them on as quickly as he could around the headache, "You didn't tell me that it would give me a killer headache."

"Some things you have to experience for yourself." Lupin smiled, "But, we should get back to Grimmauld Place. I know Sirius wanted to talk to both of us. Harry nodded, and followed Lupin out of the Room of Requirement, only to run into Dumbledore. "Ah, Harry. I take it that you don't remember last night?" He asked.

"No, sir. It was all just pain, and then, I woke up. But, I think, I think I remember something…" Harry said, his mind indeed remembering fragments of the night, "It was angry… Just so angry… There was too much, magic." He continued, trying to express the feelings, "It wanted to hunt, but it couldn't. All the magic just forced it into a rampage. I don't think we should do that again, not unless we are forced to."

Dumbledore nodded gravely, "I can concede to that. But, there are things we need to discuss. Things that should have been discussed long ago."

 **(A/N: Well, here's chapter 4. Give me a review about this chapter. Thanks to daisygirl529, who is my new beta.)**


End file.
